One of the Boys
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: AU. Set in the summer between Harry's fifth and sixth year. Inspired by Katy Perry's One of the Boys. Ginny wants to be one of girls.


**Hey Guys, this is my first Harry Potter and what I've been working towards doing. It's only a one-shot because I'm about to start a Channy chapter story but please review and don't be too harsh.**

Ginny walked into the Great Hall and surveyed the students happily gulping down their last Hogwarts breakfast of the year, most of them gossiping about Harry Potter's latest defeat of Voldemort and the firing of the most hated teacher ever, Umbridge.

Walking to the Gryffindor table she spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting talking to Dean. She shuffled over to them and sat down but the boys barely looked up as she announced her presence,

"Hey Guys!" Ginny looked at Harry who was totally engrossed in Quidditch talk with the other two boys. Hermione gave her a sympathetic look but Ginny ignored her and turned back to the boys.

"Who do you think is gonna win the Cup? I hope it's the Holyhead Harpies." They briefly looked up at her and that was it, she was invited in the conversation and pronounced once again as one of the boys. It wasn't what Ginny wanted but it was all she knew.

They got back to the burrow at three that afternoon. Ron was in a foul mood because Harry had had to go home with the Dursleys and her mum was freaking about them going to the ministry with Harry and how they could have been killed. She didn't understand that they would do anything for Harry; he was part of the family.

When she finally escaped her mother and the tons of food she was trying to fatten her up with, Ginny lugged her trunk up the three flights of stairs to her bedroom. The room was painted a neutral cream and Holyhead Harpies posters covered the walls. The bedcovers were a plain and simple blue and the only sign a girl had ever lived in the room was a hairbrush beside a Quaffle on the window sill of a tall, thin window facing out towards the Weasleys' makeshift pitch.

Ginny sighed and walked over to a full-length mirror in the middle of two posters and looked at herself. She, like everyone else, had changed back into her ordinary clothes on the Hogwarts Express. She now wore a pair of comfy tracksuit bottoms and a baggy hoodie and her hair was pulled tightly back into a ponytail. Her face was devoid of make-up and she looked like anything but that girl Harry liked, _Cho Chang._ Even the name made her want to vomit.

It was late so grabbed a giant t-shirt from her drawer that had once belonged to Charlie and climbed into the cold oblivion of her dreams.

...

Ron wouldn't even play Quidditch with her the next day he was in such a funk so the teen sat alone in her room with a book, daydreaming and fantasising. The shout of her mother from downstairs that it was time for dinner awoke her from a world of dragon-taming and Harry and she was suddenly struck with an idea. Grabbing a piece of spare parchment from a barely unpacked trunk, she quickly scribbled a note and ran to find Pigwidgeon. If this worked everything would be perfect.

...

The next a reply came and Ginny was elated.

"Mum, Can I go and stay with Hermione for the summer?"

"I don't know, Ginny. What with Voldemort being back and the Deatheaters being on the loose, I'd much rather have you here." Ginny looked down at the floor maybe it wasn't going to work out after all.

Arthur looked up from the Daily Prophet, "Molly, let the child go. It can't be much fun here what with Ron being so snappy." Her mother reluctantly agreed and it was set, Ginny would Floo to the leaky cauldron and Hermione would meet her on the muggle side.

...

"Ginny!" Hermione ran at her, engulfing her in an enormous hug. "How's everyone? How's Ron? Does he miss me?"

"I suppose so, why?" Hermione just smiled at her and grabbed her trunk.

"Let's go. There's Mum and Dad." The bushy haired girl pointed out an almost identical woman with a tall man with black hair and very dark brown eyes sitting in a red ford car. They both smiled and waved at the young witches, who then proceeded to drag Ginny's trunk to the car and get into the backseat.

Ginny was stunned by the next couple of hours; first a ride in a real car and then all the amazing 'electrical' things in Hermione's house. She never knew muggles were so advanced.

She was sitting on Hermione's bed whilst she waited for the older girl to have a shower, the room was painted a light pink and the large vanity table across from the bed was white and decorated with feathers and pictures of the trio. The double was a canopy bed and was covered by a range of the most girly cushions Ginny had ever seen. Then when Hermione left the bathroom, wringing out her wet hair Ginny noticed she was wearing a pair of cute shorts and a tank top as pyjamas instead of the over-sized t-shirt style Ginny had went for.

Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down facing Ginny.

"So what's the story?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well...you know the way I said I'd get over Harry...well I ...can't." Hermione nodded waiting patiently for her own purpose to become part of the story.

"And well I don't want to be 'one of the boys' anymore, a Quidditch buddy. I want to be someone to fancy, a girl, like you or _Cho._" Hermione interrupted then,

"Harry doesn't like Cho anymore." She stated proudly.

"Ok, then like the next girl he fancies. In fact scratch that, I want to be the next girl he fancies. Can you help me?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course I can, silly. Operation MGG launches tomorrow." Ginny tilted her head.

"What?"

"Operation MGG; Make Ginny Girlier." Ginny laughed and the two went to bed.

...

Ginny, dressed in her usual boy garb, and Hermione stepped off the bus and into the centre of London. Ginny stared around her; this place was amazing, had it always been there. Hermione grabbed her hand and led her through a ton of streets; it reminded Ginny of the maze in the Tri-wizard tournament. Finally they stopped by a place by a sign above it saying 'Styled' and Hermione pulled her through the door.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"It's called a Hairdressers." Suddenly a 'hair-dresser' came up behind them and Hermione started speaking rapidly to her. Ginny blocked out their conversation, she hated not having a clue what they were talking about. She decided to go with the flow Hermione knew what was best and obviously this was it.

A few hours later a hair-dresser called Judy turned Ginny round to look in the mirror. Her mouth fell open. Gone was the tight ponytail and what it was replaced with was beautiful.

The girls' spent the next two days shopping for both girly muggle clothes and a new school uniform for Ginny involving a skirt, heels **and** tights.

After that Hermione spent two months instructing Ginny how to be lady-like and how to sit and what to read and what to say, they even found a way to make Ginny's Quidditch style girlier.

On the last day of summer, Ginny finally got nervous. Hermione had just finished showing her how to shave her legs and the girls' were lying on Hermione's bed reading shout magazine picking up make-up tips and laughing at the cringes. Hermione turned a page of the magazine and a 'Does he love you?' quiz appeared.

"Hermione, what if none of this works? What if Harry still doesn't like me and this has all been a waste?" Hermione sat up and looked at her friend, the look she was giving her was simply one of annoyance.

"OK, yes I know your major motivation to do any of this was Harry but have you learnt nothing this summer. Boys will be boys and you can't live with them or without them but Gin you have to live with yourself. Think about this carefully even if nothing changes with Harry," Ginny looked down, "will you still have more confidence than before, will this still have made you happy? Because if not then this has been a waste and you needn't bother."

Ginny thought about what Hermione had said, while the other girl gave her scrutinising glances. Yes, she would be disappointed if this changed nothing with Harry but she loved who'd she'd become. She was still the Quidditch girl, the Weasley with the best Bat Bogey Hex but now she felt pretty and right with herself like all this time this was who'd she'd been and she'd just needed that small push to become her real self.

"Thank you Hermione." Was all she needed to say, Hermione nodded and lay back down and the two went back to reading their magazine.

...

Ginny shook violently as the two girls' boarded the Hogwarts Express, completely nervous and excited to show off her new look. As she was putting her trunk into the luggage carriage someone banged into her.

"Dean!" She said and smiled at the boy.

"Ginny..." He breathed obviously stunned by her transformation, "Wow."

"Thanks Dean!" Ginny blushed, "Do you know where Harry and Ron are? Hermione went on ahead to me."  
"Yeah I'll come with you sure."

**Harry's POV**

Harry was sitting with Ron when Hermione's came through the door.

"Hey boys! Miss me?" They both got up and hugged her.

"Yeah course. Where's my sister?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, she'll be here in a minute." Hermione smiled at them and the three sat down. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Hermione knew something they didn't and that she was very pleased about it.

That's exactly when Ginny walked through the door with Dean right behind her, "Hey Guys." The boys gave her a brief look and then looked back down but then realising what they saw whipped their heads back up and Ginny's frown turned into a smile.

Harry was shocked by what he saw. His best friend's little sister had suddenly turned into the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Ginny's hair was still its gorgeous luscious red but instead of being tugged back it had now been set free and curled gorgeously framing her face and a side-fringe had been cut to almost cover now of her vibrant green eyes. A thin layer of make-up covered her features but changing but enhancing her looks. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt showing that she had indeed become a woman, a dark grey cardigan covered her arms and a few bangles hung around her right wrist. A multi-coloured scarf adorned her neck and a pair of dangling earring hung from her ears.

She was wearing the tightest pair of skinny-jeans he'd ever seen and her legs were amazing. The tops of two thick grey socks showed over the top of a pair of very dark grey boots.

**Ginny's POV**

Both boys' mouths hung open and she laughed and went to sit beside Hermione, Dean following her in like a puppy dog. Ron was the first one to break the silence.

"What... what happened to _you_?**" **Ginny laughed at her brother's dismay.

"I found myself, Ron. I became me. Being the only girl in a family of seven prevented me from doing it before now." Ron turned to Hermione and glared.

"Look what you've done. You've turned my sister into...into a whore," Hermione looked offended but Ginny just got angry, "Look Dean's already following her like a lost puppy!"

Then Ginny had to choose between her integrity and her love for Harry.

'At least if I choose my integrity,' she thought, 'I have the possibility of making Harry jealous.'

And so, "For your information Ronald, this was my idea! And I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me, something like this." She leaned over and kissed Dean. "There not a whore. Taken."

Ron glared at Dean but shut up. Ginny looked over at Harry and stared at her for a minute and then looked down, she didn't know what that meant. Hermione gave her a sympathetic pat and Dean through his arm around her and smiled triumphantly.

And that was that, until one day months later, Harry and Ron walked in on her and Dean making out in an empty corridor and her life finally began to slot into place, even if she didn't know it.


End file.
